


Morons in Love

by BatflashIsMyDrug



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, but then fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatflashIsMyDrug/pseuds/BatflashIsMyDrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is pining for Bruce. Bruce is pining for Steve. Miscommunication creates a lot of angst between them but it's all just fluff at the end. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morons in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters. Or the MCU. Things would be very different if I did. Very very different. But sadly I don't. *sigh* Enjoy!

Steve was beyond pissed, he had just gotten off the phone with Fury and he had to restrain himself from punching a hole into Tony's wall. He threw his phone onto his bed and changed into some workout clothes. He took the elevator down to the gym, still angered beyond belief at what Fury had said and thanked God when no one else was there. He wrapped his hands and lined up several punching bags behind him on the floor and began attacking the one already hanging from the gym ceiling.

He lost track of time, punching until the bag broke and he replaced it. He kept going until he ran out of bags, the sand flying out onto the floor just before the remnants of the bag joined it.

“Rough day?" Bruce pushed himself off of the doorframe after Steve destroyed the last punching bag. He admired the sweat glistening off of the sun-kissed skin and defined muscles. He forced down the blush and shook his head. He really needed to get rid of this silly crush. Well, it wasn't really silly... and it wasn't exactly a crush. Bruce was man enough to admit that he was in love with the supersoldier but he knew the man wouldn't just throw away his 1940s ideals if he ever told the Captain of his feelings. Oh how he hated reality.

Steve jumped and turned around to face the doctor as he spoke. _Damn it, he's wearing that purple shirt again. I bet he doesn't even know how sexy he looks wearing that. Snap out of it, Rogers. You have to get control of this, Bruce will never look at you that way. He’s straight and probably still in love with that Betty woman, where the hell do you get off lusting after- oh, just screw it- being in love with a man who loves someone else?_ “You could say that.” Steve walked to the bench near the exit where his duffel bag sat and began unwrapping his hands. He grimaced at the blood that stained the wrappings and startled when soft but calloused hands grabbed his own and turned them over, inspecting them for wounds. “They’re healed by now. I appreciate the concern though.” Steve prayed Bruce didn’t notice the blush that had risen to cheeks at the contact.

“Wow, you’re a miracle.” Bruce looked up at the flushed face of the supersoldier, dismissing the redness as a flush from the workout the man had just finished.

“Uh- thanks.” Steve swallowed and blushed harder, averting his eyes from the warm chocolate ones that had been locked with his. He noticed Bruce hadn’t let go of his hand and smiled softly. But it was replaced by a disappointed frown when the warm hands were hastily removed. _I keep saying warm. It’s true though, he’s such a warm, caring person. Ugh, I hate feeling like a love-sick teenager._

Bruce followed Steve’s gaze and blushed. _He must think it’s weird I’m still holding his hand._ So the scientist reluctantly but hastily pulled his hands back and stuffed them into his pockets. “You wanna talk about it?” Steve shook his head. “Alright, then let’s head up to the kitchen and I’ll make some tea.” He turned to the door and listened as Steve stood and followed him. The walk and elevator ride were filled with comfortable silence broken only when they got to the kitchen and Bruce asked the supersoldier what kind of tea he wanted.

“Are you working on anything interesting?” Steve sat down at the bar and watched Bruce set the kettle on the stove and pull down the tea packets.

“You don’t want to hear about it.” Bruce leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms.

“Yeah, I do. I love listening to you talk about your work. I may not always know what you’re talking about but you’re always smiling when you do and I think you should smile more.” Steve blushed heavily after he spoke and looked down at his hands.

Bruce smiled softly and began explaining his latest research to the blonde. He elaborated when Steve asked a question or looked confused. The brunette continued talking as he prepared their tea and even spoke between sips. Steve listened attentively and enjoyed how enthusiastic the other man became when he talked about his research.

When Bruce finished Steve’s brow furrowed and his eyes became stormy. “Bruce, I have to tell you something. I was on the phone with Fury before I went down to the gym and he said that Ross is still hunting you despite the strings SHIELD pulled.” Steve felt a pang in his heart when he saw Bruce freeze as he turned to pour more tea.

“Then I guess I have to run again.” Bruce heard glass shatter behind him and spun around to find Steve’s hands bloodied and clutching what was left of his cup in his hands.

“No. You’re staying here. He’s not going to take you, Bruce, I won’t let it happen. I’ll die before I let him take you away.” Steve’s eyes locked with Bruce’s as he spoke.

“Why?” Bruce’s voice was only heard thanks to the supersoldier’s advanced hearing.

“Because, Bruce, you’re a part of this team, this family. I protect my family.” _And because I love you with everything that I am._ But Steve opted to keep that to himself.

Bruce stared at the soldier with astonishment. No one but Betty had been willing to fight for him, to die for him. And surely no one had ever considered him family after his accident. “Thank you, Steve.”

“You’re welcome, Bruce.” Steve gave a small smile before it slipped into a grimace as he stared down at the glass and blood covering the counter in front of him. “Dammit.” He released the shards he’d been clutching, having to pull a few of the pieces out. He moved to continue cleaning but found himself held in place by the scientist’s warm hands grabbing his wrists and flipping his hands palm-up so he could examine the cuts.

“Let’s get these cleaned out and bandaged. They’re deep and probably won’t be completely healed for a while.” Bruce tugged Steve off the barstool and led him down the hall to the bathroom where a first-aid kit was placed under the sink. He instructed Steve to carefully rinse the cuts with a gentle stream of lukewarm water while he dug for the kit. “Here, let me see.” Bruce pulled out his glasses out of his shirt pocket and put them on, grabbing the tweezers from the kit and bringing one of the bloodied hands closer to him. He pulled out pieces of ceramic that were left in the wounds and apologized at the captain’s winces. After clearing the debris, he had Steve rinse them again before placing a large gauze pad over each palm and wrapping his hands in gauze. “There, now before you go to sleep, find me and I’ll check on them again.” He released the man’s hand and turned to clean up the mess.

“Thank you, Bruce.” Steve could feel his heart racing as he debated his next words. “Would you like to go out for a walk with me?” He could feel the flush on his cheeks but willed it away before the other man turned to look at him.

Bruce smiled, “That’d be nice, Steve.” Once he’d finished, they exited the bathroom and took the stairs down and out of the building. They walked along the crowded city streets until they reached a café where they ordered drinks- coffee for Steve and tea for Bruce- and continued their walk. It was mostly filled with a comfortable silence but they would occasionally exchange words and laughs. They came upon a park and they sat down on a bench, chatting and sipping their drinks.

“Steve did you really mean what you said back at the Tower?” Bruce blushed as he spoke, regretting his words as he said them.

Steve twisted to face his companion, “Of course, Bruce. How could I not?”

“Because I’m not worth that, I’m not worth you… or the team,” Bruce added that hastily, realizing his slip up at the last second. “I’ve just never really had anyone who cared that much since Betty.”

“Bruce, we all love you.” _Some more than others_ , he thought, “You’re part of our family. We’ll do anything for you. We all have each other’s backs.”

And that just caused another flush to take over the physicist’s face. “Thanks, Steve.”

“You’re welcome, Bruce.” Steve gave his friend a smile and turned back to his People Watching. After a while of minimal conversation and comfortable silence, the pair stood and stretched before deciding on grabbing a bite to eat as well. “There’s this little place I found and I think you’ll like it.” Steve led the way to a little hole-in-the-wall, mom-and-pop pizza place where Bruce gave everything a skeptical glance. “Trust me, it’s the best pizza you’ll ever eat.”

Bruce smiled and took the slice offered to him before they sat down further back in the building. Steve watched as Bruce lifted the cheese slice and took a bite out of it. Chocolate eyes fluttered closed and a low pleasured groan escaped the man. Steve’s cheeks were tinted crimson at the sound but he smiled triumphantly and dug into his own meal. “Told you so.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now shut up and let me enjoy my newfound love.” Bruce smiled and savored another bite. They ate, their happy chatter broken only by the chef asking if they wanted some more, which of course they hastily accepted. Bruce was munching on the crust of his second slice when his phone buzzed in his pocket and he rolled his eyes when he saw who was texting him.

**Brucieeeeeeeeee! Where are youuuuu? You promised we could work on our special Science Bros project! :’c**

“Dammit, Tony.” Bruce shoved his phone back in his pocket and returned his attention to the supersoldier across from him. “What were you saying? I’m sorry, that was just Tony.”

“Is it important?” Steve looked concerned and Bruce quickly shook his head.

“Absolutely not. He’s just being needy and whiny and he’s sticking his nose where it doesn’t belong. So, what were you saying before all this?” Bruce again felt the vibration and fully intended to ignore it but sighed when he saw Steve glancing downward worriedly. He pulled it out and clicked on Tony’s message.

**C’mon Bruce! You promised! And you really need to talk about this so I’m here for you and it’s our fun project! C’mon!**

**Oh my God, are you with him now?**

**You are!**

**Ha! Well I guess you don’t need to talk about it then since you’ve got it all figured out don’tcha? You’re dating Captain America. Oh, what people would do to be you right now.**

_**Shut up, Tony, it’s not like that. Now leave me alone.** _

“Alright. He’s been taken care of. It was nothing serious, I promise. Now let’s just get back to our conversation, yeah?”

_***LINEBREAK*** _

Bruce entered the lab with a smile on his face. He sat down at his station and gathered his notes, determining where he would pick up before he was interrupted by the sound of the resident manchild calling his name and pulling his chair back. “What, Tony?”

“How was your date?” Tony squeezed himself between Bruce and the desk, requiring that he stand between the physicist’s legs. But Bruce didn’t really notice, having worked and lived with Tony for as long as he had he was used to the billionaire’s lack of personal space and need to be touching. He did it with everyone. He’d always pat shoulders or brush hands, as if he wanted to make sure everyone was still there, that they weren’t going to leave him.

“It wasn’t a date, Tony. We went out for a walk, got coffee, then grabbed some pizza before coming back here. Not a date. Strictly platonic.” Bruce leaned back and crossed his arms, knowing he wouldn’t be getting back to work anytime soon.

“That is almost the definition of a date. The only thing you guys didn’t do was see a movie.” Tony watched as a blush spread across his friend’s face. “Oh my God! You did! Or you’re going to. _Oh my God._ That’s it! You two are gonna have a romantic movie night tonight here, aren’t you?” Tony didn’t think the man’s face could get any redder.

“Shut up, Tony.” Bruce mumbled before sitting up and scooting forward, trying to let the man know he was done talking and wanted to get back to work.

“Nope, Brucie. You’re not working until we have a long talk about this and get some things settled.”

Bruce placed his hands on Tony’s waist and looked up at him before calmly speaking. “Tony, if you don’t move out of my way right now, I’m going to forcibly remove you from my personal space.” He tightened his hands slightly to let his know he was serious.

“C’mon, Bruce, I thought you loved me. Just talk to me about it, please?” He huffed when the hands were only tightened. “Fine. But can we still talk about it when I’m outside of your personal space?”

Bruce sighed heavily before nodding. He knew he was going to have to talk to Tony anyway, might as well get it over with. He smiled and gave an amused huff, releasing his hips when the billionaire grinned and bent down to place a kiss in his unruly hair. He knew Tony was grateful for all the Avengers living here now, being alone didn’t suit the man at all. The physicist was alright with all of the physical affection the man gave him, knowing he needed it to reassure him he had people he cared about and who cared about him in return. Tony left his personal space and instead took residence in a rolly chair across the table so they could continue their discussion.

“So, who asked who?”

“He asked me to go on a walk with him and I agreed.” Bruce picked up a pencil and began making changes to his notes, only half paying attention.

“And?”

“And nothing. We went out, did the stuff I already told you about, set up a time to watch a couple of movies later, and then came back here.” Bruce ignored Tony’s huff and continued his work. 

“C’mon, Bruce. Not even a kiss? Do I need to teach you how to do this?”

“It wasn’t a date, Tony. He’s not interested in me, never will be, mainly because I’m male but also because I’m me. You don’t need to teach me how to embarrass myself in front of my very straight friend, thank you.”

“Hey.” Tony waited until brown eyes met his. “You are fucking amazing. No, no, no. Don’t brush me off. You really are. I know you’ve got that whole self-deprecating spiel you tell yourself and the whole world every day but none of it is true. You’re an amazing person, smart, adorable, funny, sexy as hell, and you turn green. What’s not to love?” Tony crossed his arms and leaned back in satisfaction.

“Tony, turning green is not a good quality. I’m a monster, okay? And look, you don’t have to tell me all of these things, I’ve accepted no one will ever love me and it’s okay, I promise. I just want to enjoy the friendship I have with him and die lonely.”

“Babe. Really? You’re everything that soldier could possibly want in a man.”

“That’s the issue, Ton. I’m a man. He’s straight.”

“You could totally seduce him. Make him question his sexuality a little, then he’ll realize he’s in love with you and you two can be happy together until one of you dies. And that’s the best thing that could happen to someone in this line of work. And you deserve that. So. I vote yea on ‘Operation Seduce the Senior Citizen’. All in favor?” Silence. “All opposed?” Tony didn’t even allow Bruce to speak before continuing. “Alright. Looks like it’s a go.” Tony stood up again and made his way around the table to stand next to Bruce again.

“Tony.” Bruce’s voice was full of exhaustion and sadness. “Please, don’t. I couldn’t take it if he ended our friendship over this.”

“Bruce, we both know he woul-“

“Ross is still hunting me.” Bruce cut him off and buried his head in his hands.

“ _…What?_ ” Tony crouched and spun his friend’s chair so they were facing each other. He brought his hands up and pried the physicist’s hands away. “Bruce, what did you say?”

“Ross isn’t gonna stop. He’s going to hunt me until he catches me. SHIELD couldn’t stop him. Tony, he told me that he’d protect me. That all of you would protect me. And that he would die before he let Ross take me. Please, Tony. I can’t tell him. I can’t jeopardize that kind of friendship because of my stupid feelings.”

Tony stared down at the hands he held in his own and brought them to his forehead, staring at the floor as if it would suddenly give him all the answers he was seeking. “Bruce. That man will never take you. We’ll fight him. We’ll fight him legally, and if comes down to it, we’ll do it physically. Worst case, we hide you until we make sure he knows what he’s doing is illegal and he stops and then bring you back home.”

Bruce’s vision misted over with tears at his friend’s words. Especially when he called the Tower his home. “Thank you, Tony. Just, thank you.”

“Of course, Bruce. No need to thank me, you’re family.” Tony placed a kiss on one of Bruce’s palms before standing again and engulfing the man in a hug. He felt arms wrap around his waist and pressed the man’s face closer to his torso. “We’ll get through this, buddy, I promise.” The billionaire ruffled the head of messy hair and pulled back with a grin. “Let’s get to work, fellow genius.”

_***LINEBREAK*** _

Steve made his way downstairs to the labs, Bruce’s phone in hand. He’d left it on the table at the pizza place and Steve had just pocketed it, intending to return it but alas, it was forgotten. When he reached the glass walls, he noticed the two scientists were talking and decided to stop and observe their interactions for a moment. His heart clenched painfully when he saw Tony stand between Bruce’s legs as they continued their conversation, Bruce’s face being taken over by a blush. The physicist scooted closer to the man and grabbed his waist. After another moment, Tony leaned down and kissed Bruce’s head. That was when Steve couldn’t handle it anymore and turned away to go back up the stairs. But he was stopped by two assassins who were watching the display curiously. Steve opened his mouth to speak but was silently hushed by the pair so he sighed and turned back. The two were now sitting across the table from each other, continuing their conversation while Bruce penciled at his notes. “Barton, can you read their lips?”

“The angle is all wrong but I can get some of the words.” Clint spoke and then began translating. “Tony: ’You are fucking amazing. No, no, no. Don’t something me off. You something know you’ve got that whole something something something yourself something something. You’re an amazing something, smart, adorable, funny, sexy as hell, and you something something. What’s not to love?’ Then Bruce: ‘Tony something is not a good something. I’m something, okay? And look, you don’t have to something me all of the something, I’ve accepted something will something me and it’s okay, I promise. I just want to enjoy the something I have with something something something something.’ Tony again: ‘Babe. Really? You’re everything that something could possibly want in a man.’ Bruce said something but I’m not sure what. Then Tony is saying: ‘You could totally seduce…’ I think he said ‘me’? I’m not sure. Words I couldn’t catch then ‘realize something in love with you and something be happy together until one something something.’ Then he keeps talking but he keeps moving his head and turning away so.”

“That was a whole hell of a lot of ‘something’s, Clint.” Natasha spoke, knowing that with the few words Clint managed to get, the entire conversation could’ve sounded like the exact opposite of what they were actually saying.

“I told you when I started that the angle was shit, I made out what I could. Now you guys know how I feel when you’re not facing me and talking when I don’t have my hearing aids in.”

“Are they sleeping together?” Steve spoke up, watching as the two grew serious, Bruce becoming distressed before Tony walked around to comfort him. When he kissed his palm and hugged the physicist, Steve turned his full attention to the spies.

“Probably. If they are, you owe me fifty bucks, Nat.” The redhead watched as the supersoldier walked away looking dejected and depressed. She glared at her partner and smacked the side of his neck.

“Ow! What the hell?” Clint rubbed at the abused area.

“You dick! Steve is so obviously in love with Bruce and you’re just sitting over here blabbing your mouth even though he just watched the man he loves cuddle up to someone else. Whether or not they’re actually together, Steve now thinks so and you’re being an inconsiderate ass about it even though he’s gonna be depressed now.” Natasha smacked his neck again and rushed up the stairs.

Clint was left stunned, that was probably the longest, most emotional speech Natasha had ever given. Of course, she’d never had this kind of family before so it was understandable. Clint thought over what she said before his eyes widened and he slapped a hand to his head. “Holy shit, she’s right.” 

_***LINEBREAK*** _

“Sir, Captain Rogers and Agents Romanov and Barton were standing outside for quite some time throughout your and Dr. Banner’s conversation. Agent Barton partook in some fairly poorly-done lip reading and then the Captain left followed by Agent Romanov and finally Barton.” JARVIS’ voice broke the silence that their work had bestowed upon the room.

“What?” Bruce looked up, mildly horrified at what they had seen and what Barton had lip-read. “What?”

“Brucie, calm down. Barton wouldn’t have told Steve. At least I don’t think he would. Well, he might’ve. Dammit, Bruce, breathe.” Tony rushed over to his friend again.

“Oh, God. He knows. He knows. And now he’s gonna hate me. Oh, my God. Tony you have to hide me. You have tons of houses, right? Just send me away to a random one, please. I can’t face him now that he knows. You just said a minute ago you could hide me, please do it.” Bruce grabbed the man’s hands and looked up as he begged.

“Bruce, calm down. I’m not hiding you, okay? It’s gonna be fine, I highly doubt Steve is gonna damn you or try to exorcise you over this, he’s entirely too nice. He probably won’t even say anything, he’ll just avoid you for a day or two then pretend like nothing happened.” Tony squeezed the hands that were tightly gripping his own.

“That’s even worse! I know he’s gonna hate me but he’s too nice, so he’ll pretend like he doesn’t even though he does, and he’ll be miserable, and it’ll be all my fault! Tony, I would prefer he punch me and never speak to me again than pretend he doesn’t hate me with everything he is.”

“Alright, Bruce, calm down. Breathe for me, okay?” Tony focused on calming the man rather than convincing him he was being stupid when he heard the man’s heart rate monitor start beeping. “Breathe with me.” He began taking deep breaths and placed the physicist’s hands on his chest. “Follow my breaths.”

Slowly, the beeping stopped and the man managed to calm down enough that no one was in immediate danger. “Thank you, Tony.” Bruce exhaled heavily and spoke. “JARVIS, what did Clint say we said?”

“I am programmed to not record what is said amongst the Avengers, only what is done. Specific words are not archived after they’ve been said. I can say that whatever was said, Captain Rogers became very distressed.”

“I figured we all deserved a little privacy when it’s just us. I’m sorry, Bruce.”

“It’s fine, Tony. I’ll just talk to him tonight, get everything settled.” Bruce sighed wearily, his day having gone from one of the best he’s had to one of the crappiest.

_***LINEBREAK*** _

The rest of the day was made up of avoidance and awkwardness when interaction couldn’t be avoided. The supersoldier and the physicist stayed away from the common area like the plague, but still bumped into each other in the hallways. These meetings entitled awkward avoidance of eye contact and mumbled greetings before one or both took off in the opposite direction. Eventually, the time they agreed to watch the movies rolled around and found both of the Avengers in the living room of the common area, awkwardly avoiding eye contact.

“Hey.” Bruce cleared his throat and spoke up first.

“Hey.” Steve wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and looked down. “I guess we should watch the movies, yeah?”

“Yeah. Sit down, I’ll put the first one in.” Bruce hurried toward the television and grabbed the DVD from the shelves next to it before putting it in the player. He turned and sat on the opposite end of the couch from the supersoldier, practically on the armrest. They had agreed to watch the original Star Wars trilogy tonight and watch the prequel trilogy another night. But with the events that had occurred, Bruce highly doubted that would be happening any time soon.

They got through the first two movies before Bruce couldn’t take it anymore. As the end credits of The Empire Strikes Back were rolling, Bruce mustered his courage and spoke. “JARVIS told us you were outside the lab earlier and that Clint was lip reading. So I guess you know the truth now.”

“Yeah.” Steve looked down at his hands as he answered. “I was trying to return this.” He pulled the phone from his pocket and handed it to the physicist. “You left it at the restaurant.”

“Thank you. And I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, you can’t help who you love, Bruce.”

“Right. So this won’t change things between us, will it?”

“Of course not, you’re my closest friend, Bruce, I wouldn’t give that up for anything.”

“Wow, thank you.” Bruce felt a deep blush cross his face at the supersoldier’s words.

“No problem, let’s watch this next movie, huh?” Steve smiled at the man and stood up to change discs again.

_***LINEBREAK*** _

“I hate this, Natasha. It’s painful. It’s been a week.”

“It’s also entirely your fault. If you had just told Steve you didn’t want to read their lips we could’ve avoided all of this awkwardness. Then they’d just be pining and we could actually do something about that. But this, we just have to wait out until they come to their senses. So shut up.”

“You’re so mean to me.”

“You’re such a baby.”

_***LINEBREAK*** _

“So, how are you and Tony?” Steve asked one day while he and Bruce were sitting together on the roof enjoying the view of the sky and the city.

“We’re fine, I guess. He’s as childish as ever.” Bruce was confused by the topic of conversation but wasn’t complaining because at least they were still having conversations.

“Are you happy together?”

_What?_ “Together? I mean sure, I guess? He’s a good friend and lab partner so I guess we’re happy? Why do you ask?”

“I meant romantically. Are you guys having issues?” Steve was afraid he brought up a touchy subject.

“ _Romantically? With Tony?_ Why would you even think that? I mean sure, we’re close, but not like that. No. Besides, didn’t we establish that Clint told you everything that was said down in the lab? If you knew that why would you think me and Tony were together?”

They had turned away from the sky and instead had spun to face each other, both wearing looks of deep confusion. “That _is_ what Clint told me down at the lab. He could only get bits and pieces of the conversation but what he got mixed with your guys’ interactions made it very clear that you two were together. But apparently not. What did you think Clint told me?”

“I thought- All this time.” Bruce huffed a laugh and shook his head. A little selfish voice in his head was telling him that this was his way out, that Steve never had to know. But the rest of him overpowered that voice and he knew he needed to tell the man. “What Tony and I were talking about was the way I feel about you. Tony had made it his personal mission to get us together and I knew you didn’t and never would feel the same about me so I kept telling him no. I’m sorry about keeping it from you, Steve, but I just didn’t want to ruin our friendship over something as stupid as my feelings for you. Now that you know, I understand if you don’t want to speak to me anym-“ Bruce’s eyes widened as he felt a pair of soft lips crash against his and he froze.

Steve pulled back after a moment and spoke, “We’re both idiots. Complete and utter _morons_.” Steve smiled widely and laughed before leaning forward for another kiss. This time Bruce was expecting it and he gripped onto the back of the supersoldier’s neck while hands cupped his face and they both smiled into the kiss.

__

They pulled back, smiling at each other. Bruce could see the stars reflected in those bright blue eyes and knew that he was well and truly in love with the man in front of him, and that that love was returned. “Yeah, we are.”

__

They laughed and kissed again, happy with being idiots as long as they were together.

__


End file.
